Traditional, Awkward, Secretly loved it Mistletoe
by Mrs.SparrowDepp
Summary: After AWE, it's been a year since Will left Elizabeth on the island and Jack found the Pearl again. Elizabeth decided she would live with Jack till Will came. So she could have company. But once Gibbs pulls a little plan for Jack and Elizabeth. They find


I thought that I would write this. No praticluar reason as to why I wrote this. It just came to me and it sounded so much like something that would happen to Jack and Elizabeth. So hear you go. Review and enjoy.

**Plot**: After AWE, it's been a year since Will left Elizabeth on the island and Jack found the Pearl again. Elizabeth decided she would live with Jack till Will came. So she could have company. But once Gibbs pulls a little plan for Jack and Elizabeth. They find that it meant be a little different between them from now on. Sparrabeth.

Disclamier: I do not own the characters but I do own the idea HA!

**Traditional, Awkward, Secretly loved it Mistletoe Kiss-**

Gibbs was walking on the Pearl one sunny morning on the deck of the Black Pearl. When he noticed something very interesting about his captain and friend. They were still not back to their normal ways. They use to be all flirty and play fight all the time. But ever since what had happened between them before the Kraken attacked and then with the whole Will thing. They just act normal around eachother. It just wasn't right for them. An he was determined to fix it.

He was thinking of any way he could get them requainted. Then it hit him. He knew just what to do. So he went down to his hammock and started going through his junk beside his hammock. Then he found it. The way to pull Jack and Elizabeth together. _Perfect._ Gibbs thought with a smile. He looked down at the thing he held. An remembered when he got it, it was a thing he bought at a Tortuga martygraw party.

"Good times." Gibbs chuckled. He walked away holding the object in his hand.

He went down to the rum cellar and prepared his plan. Then when it was ready, he knew he would need help to get them both down here. So he went back up and got Cotton at the helm. He wispered the plan and Cotton's parrot seemed excitied about it. Cotton went to get Elizabeth and Gibbs Jack. The plan was set. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

"Captain, I need you to come down and look in the rum cellar?" Gibbs asked walking up to Jack.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"Well....um....Ragetti got his hand stuck in the rum bottle again." Gibbs lied. _Wow,_ h_ow crumy can I lie? He'll never believe that, which it could happen again. _Gibbs came out of his thoughts as Jack started to speak.

"An why can't you fix it? An how did you get in the rum cellar, it's locked?" Jack asked with a eye roll.

"I just thought that-"

"Do I have to do everything around here! An we'll talk about the lock later." Jack growled as he walked towards the door. Gibbs smiled behind Jack's back. _You'll thank me later. _

"Hurry up Mister Gibbs." Jack hollered.

"Comin."

As they walked down to the rum cellar. Jack stood in the door way and looked in. "Where is he?"

"Um.....-" Right when Gibbs tried to get out of it Cotton came down dragging Elizabeth by the arm.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Jack? Gibbs?"

"Elizabeth?" Jack wondered in confusion. Cotton pushed Elizabeth in the door way beside Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Gibbs said Ragetti got his hand stuck in a rum bottle. What are doing here?" Jack responded.

"I don't know Cotton dragged me down here." Elizabeth replied. They both looked at the two crew members.

"Um...look!" Gibbs pointed over their heads.

Jack and Elizabeth looked up and saw hanging on the door frame a Mistletoe. It hung so gently and beautiful right over their heads. They looked at eachother and then set glares towards Gibbs and Cotton.

"Gibbs did it." The parrot squaked. Jack and Elizabeth looked at Gibbs.

"Well.....um...you know the old saying you guys better kiss. It's a rule you know. Come on get in the spirit." Gibbs hummed.

"It's not even Christmas!" Elizabeth barked.

"Early this year, aye." Gibbs mumbled.

"I'm married." Elizabeth barked. Jack chuckled. "So you want to kiss me, Jack?"

"I...um...." Jack stuttered.

"Come on you two....kiss. It's just a one kiss under a Mistletoe. It won't hurt anybody." Gibbs encouraged as he pushed them together so they were barely inched apart.

Jack and Elizabeth stared at eachother for awhile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jack spoke.

"Just one." Elizabeth spoke as well.

Jack and Elizabeth leaned in and put their lips together gently. They kissed not really moving their lips that much for a little bit. Until they pulled away their lips apart barely and looked at eachother's eyes. Then at eachother's lips then they kissed again. But this time they kissed more.

Elizabeth grabbed on to Jack's collar and Jack put his hands on her hips. Their lips moved insync together just like they remembered but their wasn't no burden hanging over. It was just Jack and Elizabeth. They both could swear they saw fireworks underneath their eye lids. It was just bliss.

When they finally pulled away. They stood their catching their breath still holding on to eachother. Looking at eachother's eyes. When Gibbs finally spoke, "Dear lord." Then they broke apart.

"I better go." Elizabeth spoke.

"Yea bye."

"See ya." Elizabeth called.

Elizabeth went into her cabin and shut the door standing their in shock. She put her hand to her lips and smiled. "Jack."

* * *

Jack stood their looking at the door as Gibbs and Cotton snuck out smiling. Gibbs knowing the plan worked but maybe in a different direction then he thought.

Jack put his hand to his lips and smirked, "Lizzie." He then looked up to the Mistletoe.

"I knew why I always liked Christmas." Jack smirked and walked out.

**The End.**


End file.
